


Лабиринт

by Leslav



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Благие знамения
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Established Relationship, Fantasy, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslav/pseuds/Leslav
Summary: Им позволили привыкнуть к счастью. Потому что месть непременно подаётся холодной.





	Лабиринт

Азирафель зашёл в дом и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь. Привычно скрипнула половица, с треском захлопнулось окно из-за сквозняка. Однако ангел ничего не слышал. И не заметил, что со столика упал пакет с круассанами, который он только что принёс из любимой пекарни на углу.

Ангел Азирафель склонил свою голову перед Господом. Или перед судьбой. Тот, кто никогда не сдавался, обессилел. Тот, кто горел ярко, как солнце, не верил в милосердие, в счастливый исход, в чудо, в себя. Он подчинился.

Дюжина шагов вперёд, два пролёта вверх, прямо по коридору до последней двери. Мягкие, медленные шаги, мягкое прикосновение к стенам, взгляд по сторонам, словно прощальный. Ровное дыхание, опущенные по бокам руки. Уже без надежды, заменившей солнце, без глупой-глупой-глупой суеты.

Только бесконечное приятие.

Азирафель не стал стучать. Вошёл в приоткрытую дверь, бросил взгляд на чахлый фикус, бывший некогда выше своего хозяина, и остановился. Он принял решение, и ему ещё никогда не удавалось начать разговор так легко.

— Кроули? Послушай… Привет, — он улыбнулся, или постарался улыбнуться, когда хозяин комнаты оторвался от книги и посмотрел на него. — Надо поговорить.

— Не люблю я эту фразу, — Кроули театрально передёрнул плечами. — До вечера не подождёт? А то момент, — он постучал костяшками по закрытой книге, — просто невероятный.

Азирафель сел в кресло напротив и посмотрел в непривычно карие глаза Кроули. Он сделал это впервые за много месяцев. Хотя ангелу казалось, что прошли столетия. Бесконечно длинные, серые столетия, из раза в раз повторяющиеся. Освещаемые только его нежеланием сдаваться и принимать положенное им наказание.

— Не подождёт, — ответил себе Кроули и отложил книгу на столик — Выкладывай.

— Я уезжаю. Сегодня.

— Ну, мог бы и предупредить. Мне же ещё вещи собрать надо. Или это путешествие налегке? Тогда ладно.

Кроули пожал плечами и хотел подняться, но ангел мягко удержал его.

— Ты не понял, Кроули, — Азирафель зажмурился, как перед прыжком с высокого утёса в бушующий океан, и повторил: — Я уезжаю. Я. Один. Тебе не нужно собирать вещи, потому что ты остаёшься здесь. Это твой дом.

— Это наш дом, — ангел почувствовал, что Кроули наклонился вперёд. — И я сам могу решать, остаюсь я или…

— Хватит! Хватит, Кроули, остановись! Я давно должен был… О, Господь, лучше бы я не заходил сюда…

Азирафель сжался в комочек, сидя на краю кресла, в котором так удобно сидеть после тяжёлого дня, и запустил пальцы в растрёпанные волосы. Обжигающее горе, которое он постарался спрятать как можно дальше, вырвалось на свободу, не сдерживаемое больше ни показным, искусственным спокойствием, ни убеждением, что так будет лучше. Для обоих.

Он почувствовал прикосновение непривычно прохладных рук и услышал тихий голос, уговаривающий его потерпеть ещё немного.

— Ну же, ангел, мы что-нибудь придумаем. Мы всегда что-то придумываем, помнишь, ты сам говорил? Чем оно запутаннее, тем интереснее, а?

— Кроули… — Азирафель поднял голову и вновь посмотрел в неправильно карие глаза. — Из этого лабиринта один выход. Мы перепробовали всё.

— Может, нужно время?

Руки Кроули, которыми он гладил вздрагивающего Азирафеля, обжигает даже слабый огонёк от свечи. Его глаза, удивительные глаза, стали обычными. И он сам — человек.

Их наказание. Изощрённое, внезапное, неизбежное. Рай и Ад не простили их, отпустили. Позволили познать счастье, привыкнуть к нему. Позволили поверить в бесконечное будущее, чтобы в одно мгновение отнять всё.

«И будет демон человеком, покуда ангел рядом с ним» — несколько слов, прозрачных, как горный ручей у истока. Их неизбежное проклятие.

— Я не могу больше держать тебя в тени, Кроули. Твои волосы… Они больше не рыжие, неужели ты не видишь?

— И что? — Кроули растянул губы в улыбке. — Перекрашусь, если я тебе рыжим больше нравлюсь. Не проблема. Только скажи.

— Ты забываешь себя. Ты уже забыл Помпеи, Круглый стол, Шекспира… Твой огонь угасает, — Азирафель вытер слезу, скатившуюся по щеке всё ещё улыбающегося Кроули, и обхватил его лицо руками. — У нас больше нет времени.

Азирафель мягко коснулся губ Кроули своими.

Через мгновение ангел аккуратно положил его на ковёр. Погладил его по потемневшим прядям, провёл пальцами по лицу, сейчас умиротворённому, и покачал головой. Он сохранит в памяти каждую встречу, каждое прикосновение до своего конца — это станет его проклятием и его Эдемом.

— Я буду уже в сотнях тысяч миль, когда ты проснёшься, — прошептал Азирафель. — Ты никогда не вспомнишь обо мне — и это моё последнее чудо. Моё последнее сотворённое чудо.

Ангел исчез с тихим хлопком, и вместе с ним исчезло каждое напоминание о нём. Даже упавший пакет с круассанами.

***

— Занято, — сказал Азирафель, когда услышал, как кто-то без разрешения подсел к нему за стол.

Он сидел в очередной грязной придорожной забегаловке, смотрел в окно и ждал, когда объявят его номер. Жирная картошка фри и бургер, мясо которого жёстче подошвы дешёвых ботинок, — его новый рацион. Словно напоминание: как раньше уже не будет.

— Ну, я пришёл.

Азирафель обернулся на голос, который никогда больше не хотел услышать.

— Гавриил?

— Здравствуй, Азирафель, — глаза Гавриила на мгновение стали фиолетовыми. — Ну и запустил же ты себя. Вряд ли в этом… здании подают твои суси.

— Суши, — поправил его Азирафель, дёрнув уголком губ. — Я решил сменить имидж. И рацион. Радикальные изменения способны разнообразить жизнь, знаешь.

Гавриил поднял брови и посмотрел на него, как на дурака. Но Азирафелю было всё равно.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил он.

— Ну… — Гавриил поморщился, — ты случился.

— Прости?

— В общем… Пф… Ваше наказание отменено. Ура?

Азирафелю показалось, что он оглох, что его голова сейчас взорвется на сотни маленьких кусочков. Он растёр грудь, пережидая короткую вспышку острой боли, и потянулся к стакану с водой.

— Совсем отуземился, — сказал Гавриил, не скрывая осуждения.

— Как это?..

— Это когда ты долго-долго живёшь здесь и начинаешь перенимать…

— Нет, — покачал головой Азирафель. — Как отменили наказание? Кто?

— Ну… — протянул за спиной голос, который он годами слышал только в коротких снах, наполненных светом и счастьем, — пришлось добраться до самого верха. До верха верха? В общем, рассказывать долго.

— Кроули!

Миг — и он рядом. Обнимает улыбающегося демона, смотрит в жёлтые глаза, гладит по рыжим волосам и не может поверить, пока не чувствует привычный жар, огонь, пылающий в демоне и укращенный им.

— Я забрал все твои воспоминания! Как?..

— Ну, — улыбка Кроули стала шире, — в моей жизни слишком много тебя. Все эти шесть тысяч лет без одного конкретного ангела оказались слишком пустыми.

Они не заметили, что Гавриил не только исчез, словно его никогда и не было, но и их переместил домой. Немного не рассчитав.

— Чёртов фикус! — Кроули шагнул из кашпо и выплюнул лист, неведомо как оказавшийся в него во рту.

— О да, — Азирафель сглотнул вязкую слюну и рассмеялся. — Ч… Чёртов фикус. Лучше не скажешь!

— Ангел? — Кроули погладил его по спине и снял с волос запутавшийся молодой листик.

— Да?

— Мы дома?

— Да, Кроули. Мы точно дома. А потому, — Азирафель расправил плечи и обернулся на демона, — надо прибраться.

— Чудеса — по твоей части. Но сегодня сделаю исключение.

Азирафель смотрел, как поломанное растение приобретает прежний вид, как чернозём возвращается в кашпо, и наконец понял: даже если кажется, что у лабиринта только один выход, надо не переставать искать другой. Невозможный или невероятный, но тот, который подходит лучше всего.


End file.
